mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Luna/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Princess Luna Book Princess Celestia and Luna S01E01.png|Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Luna in the story S1E01.png|Princess Luna in the legend. Luna Raising Moon S01E01.png|Princess Luna raising the moon and the stars. Celestia and Luna form a Yin and Yang-like symbol S1E01.png|Ruling together. Sun and Jealous Luna S01E01.png|How dare they sleep in my beautiful night! Luna Refusing to Lower Moon S01E01.png|Princess Luna, bringing eternal night. Celestia and Luna Reasoning S01E01.png|But sister, please? Storybook Luna looking away S01E01.png|No big sister, I refuse. Storybook Nightmare Moon eyes closed S01E01.png|Luna with her eyes closed. Nightmare Moon S1E1 Nightmare Moon depicted in legend.png|Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Nightmare Moon in the legend. Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|The Elements hit NM Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png|Princess Celestia, banishing Princess Luna for a thousand years. Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png|NM trapped in the moon for 1,000 years Closeup of Mare in the Moon book S1E01.png|A picture of the mythical Mare in the Moon in Twilight's reference book. Nightmare Moon appears on hourglass surface S1E01.png|At around 4:50 into the first episode, Nightmare Moon appears briefly in Twilight Sparkle's hourglass. Nightmare Moon appears S1E1.png|The evil Nightmare Moon has returned. FANMADE Nightmare Moon crowd shot stitched S01E01.png|Nightmare Moon looking at the crowd of ponies. Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png|(The same image, except not stitched.) Nightmare Moon laughs after Rainbow Dash tries to charge at her S1E01.png Night Mare Moon am I not royal enough for you S1E1.png|"What, am I not royal enough for you?" Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png|Scaring Fluttershy. Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png|Nightmare Moon flicking Rarity. Nightmare Moon hears Twilight speak out S1E01.png|Nightmare Moon hears Twilight Sparkle tell her she knows who she is. Nightmare Moon laughs S1E01.png|Laughing with derision when Twilight is scared to announce Nightmare Moon's purpose for returning. Nightmare Moon sneering S1E01.png|"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth... Nightmare Moon "The night will last forever!" S1E01.png|...the night will last... Nightmare Moon cackles as lightning flashes S1E01.png|...FOREVER!" Friendship is Magic, part 2 Nightmare Moon Nightmare Moon using magic S1E2.png|Stand back you foals! Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon attacking the royal guards with lightning. S1E02 Nightmare Moon transforming into purple mist.png|Nightmare Moon demonstrates her power of transformation S1E02 Nightmare Moon escaping while in her mist form.png|Escaping from the Town Hall Shadowbolts S01E02.png|The Shadowbolts: Imaginary "could've been" rivals to the Wonderbolts. S1E02 - Them or Us.png|Join the Shadowbolts NOW or NEVER, Dash! S1E02 - Evil Eyes.png|Shadowbolt leader controlling the fog. If looks could kill... Surprised Shadowbolts S01E02.png|And now they look like Wonderbolts. Almost... Night Mare Moon attacks S1E2.png|Actually, Nightmare Moon isn't all that "scary". Nightmare Moon "You're kidding" S1E02.png|You're kidding right? Nightmare moon running S1E2.png|Nightmare Moon running towards Twilight. Nightmare Moon where she go S1E2.png|What the? Nightmare Moon amazed S1E2.png|Huh? Nightmare Moon scared S1E2.png|Where'd she go? S1E2_Nightmare_Moon_has_a_purple_wing_for_some_reason.png|Nightmare Moon is now angry! Nightmare Moon "No!" S01E02.png|''"No! No!!"'' Nightmare Moon and the elements S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon looking strangely...cute. Sort of...? Nightmare Moon laughing it up S01E02.png|Laughing Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon rearing S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon about to smash the five Elements. Nightmare Moon "thinking you could defeat me" S01E02.png|You little foal, thinking you can defeat me? Nightmare Moon "now you will never see your princess" S01E02.png|Now you will never see your princess. Or your sun! Nightmare Moon's front face S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon's front face. Nightmare Moon "forever!" S01E02.png|"The night shall last FOREVER!" Ahahahahhaha... Nightmare Moon and Twilight S1E2.png|She still isn't giving up? Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png|What? Nightmare Moon "you still don't have the sixth element" S01E02.png|You still don't have the sixth element! Nightmare Moon "the spark didn't work" S01E02.png|The spark didn't work! Nightmare Moon trying to resist bright flash S1E2.png|Bright light is unbearable! Nightmare Moon cutie mark S1E02.png|Nightmare Moon: The only pony whose cutie mark reaches down their leg and onto their belly Nightmare Moon about to get hit by the beam S1E2.png|Uh oh. Nightmare Moon's defeat S01E02.png|NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Nightmare Moon sees the rainbow attack S1E2.png|NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Nightmare Moon getting hit by the magical beam S1E2.png|NOOO!!!! Nightmare Moon defeated S1E2.png|''It burns us!'' Princess Luna Princess Luna in the ashes S01E02.png|Ugh. Am I on the moon? I don't want to look. Princess Luna waking up S01E02.png|Wait a minute...I feel different...I... Luna, armor shattered, opens her eyes in shock S1E02.png|''I'm Princess Luna!'' Princess Celestia talking with Princess Luna S1E2.png|What have I done? Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna S01E02.png|Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister! Will you accept my friendship? Princess Luna sad S01E02.png|She doesn't hate me? Luna considers Celestia's truce S1E02.png|Oh... Princess Luna cutie mark S1E02.png|TIIIIAAAA!!!!! Princess Luna and Princess Celestia S01E02.png|I'm so sorry! Luna accepting Celestia's friendship S1E02.png|Luna and her swan-like sister. Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png|I've missed you so much! Celestia and Luna reunited S1E2.png|Princess Luna together with Celestia again. Luna and Celestia in Ponyville S01E02.png|Princess Luna, though it seems she's still feeling regretful. Luna Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Luna feeling bad about what she's done. Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png|Redeemed from her earlier mistakes, Luna is given a warm welcome in Ponyville. Luna flower wreath welcome Ponyville S1E02.png|Surprised by her gift. Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png|Princess Luna smiling at her sister. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|A stained glass depiction of Luna and her sister defeating Discord. Nightmare Moon on stained glass S2E01.png|Stained glass depiction of Nightmare Moon's defeat Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png Luna Eclipsed The legend of Nightmare Night Nightmare Moon Vision 1 S2E4.png|Green Nightmare Moon shadow done by Zecora. Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png|Run Fillies Run!!! Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png|Protect yourself Scootaloo. Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png S2E04 Night Mare Moon illusion.png Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png S2E04 Night Mare Moon illusion walking.png S2E04 Night Mare Moon illusion almost about to gobble.png|ROAR!!!!! Appearing in Ponyville S2E04 Princess Luna coming out.png|Oh, here she comes. Princess Luna on the chariot S2E04.png|Arriving in her Chariot. Luna's face illuminated by lightning S2E04.png|Luna in her cloak. S2E04 Princess Luna coming down.png|And there she is, descending from her chariot. S2E04 Luna with hoodie on.png|This is... Luna Entrance S2E4.png|... Princess Luna Princess Luna reveals herself S2E04.png|Luna with no hoodie on S2E04 Princess Luna walking.png Luna Cape S2E4.png|Her cloak disappears in the form of bats. Luna Stare S2E4.png|Luna is disappointed. S2E04 Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!'.png|"Citizens of Ponyville!" S2E04 Luna talking.png|"We have graced your tiny village with our presence, ..." S2E04 Luna 'Behold'.png|"...so that you might behold..." Luna Evil S2E4.png|"The real princess..." Princess Luna real of night S2E4.png|"...of the night!" S2E04 Luna talking 2.png|"A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony..." S2E04 Luna talking 3.png|"...who desires your love and admiration!" S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna.png|"Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and..." Princess Luna "bright and glorious feast!" S02E04.png|...glorious feast!" Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png|"WHAT?!" Luna disappointment S2E4.png|"No, children, no!" Princess Luna no reason S2E4.png|"You have no reason to fear us!" S2E04 Luna talking 4.png|"Screams of delight is what your Princess desires." S2E04 Luna 'not screams of'.png|"Not screams of..." Luna Stomp S2E4.png|"...terror!" Princess Luna beautiful eyes S2E4.png|Angered expression. Beautiful eyes. S2E04 Luna looking at Mayor.png|"Madame Mayor..." S2E04 Luna about to point on Mayor.png|"Thy Princess hath arrived!" Princess Luna well... S2E4.png|Well...I'm waiting. S2E04 Luna talking 5.png|"What is the matter with you?" Princess Luna very well S2E4.png|"Very well then!" Princess Luna be that way S2E4.png|"Be that way!" The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png|"We won't even bother with the traditional Royal Farewell!" S2E04 Luna in front of statue.png|In Nightmare Moon's shadow... Princess Luna hears Twi S2E4.png|Princess Luna hears Twilight Sparkle for the first time. Luna Stand S2E4.png Princess Luna got the bells right S2E4.png|"Thou even got the bells right." Luna Sad 2 S2E4.png|Princess Luna pauses for a couple seconds. S02E04 Twilight and Luna.png S2E04 Twilight 'My actual name is...'.png S2E04 Luna 'Twilight Sparkle'.png|"Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna it was thou S2E4.png S02E04 Luna gathers the dark.png|'"It was thou who unleashed the powers of harmony...' Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png|'...upon us and took away our dark powers!' Princess Luna be happier! S2E4.png|"We could not be happier." S02E04 Was it not clear.png|"Is that not clear?" Twilight "you're yelling at me" S02E04.png|Uh... S02E04 Luna traditional voice.png|Princess Luna. Princess Luna its tradition S2E4.png|"It is tradition to speak using the royal 'we' and to use... S02E04 Luna full blast.png|'This much volume when addressing our subjects!' S2E04 Luna looking.png|What? Princess Luna huh S2E4.png|Huh? Princess Luna "Change our approach?" S02E04.png|CHANGE OUR APPROACH? S2E04 Luna ohh.png|"Ohh." S2E04 Luna 'for a thousand years'.png|"We have been locked away for a thousand years." S2E04 Luna 'not sure we can'.png|"We are not sure we can." Seeking everypony's approval S2E04 Twilight and Luna walking to Fluttershy's cottage.png|Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle arrive at Fluttershy's house. S2E04 Twilight and Luna in front of door.png|She's delicate and demure with the sweetest little voice! S2E04 Fluttershy shouting from inside the door.png|"GO AWAY! YOU CAN'T ENTER! This year no-one's welcome on Nightmare Night!" Angry Princess Luna looking at Twilight S02E04.png|Hehe..uh...? Luna Angry 2 S2E4.png|"Twilight? It is you! Ah, Nightmare Moon...NIGHTMARE MOON!? AAAHH!" S2E04 Twilight 'wait right here'.png|Um...wait right here. Princess Luna see how it goes S2E4.png|Princess Luna does not look amused. Princess Luna waiting S2E4.png|Princess Luna waiting for Twilight to bring out Fluttershy. Twilight pushes Fluttershy towards Princess Luna S2E04.png|You remember Princess Luna, right? Luna Shake S2E4.png|CHARMED. S2E04 Fluttershy going back to cottage.png|Twilight looks weird. S2E04 Twilight bringing Fluttershy back to outside.png|Oh no you don't! Twilight holds Fluttershy with her magic S2E04.png|I can't escape! Help! Fluttershy and Luna S02E04.png|derp S2E04 Princess Luna talking.png|"Twilight Sparkle has spoken the sweetness of thy voice." S2E04 Princess Luna talking 2.png|"We ask, thou teachest to us to speak as loud thou speakest." S2E04 Princess Luna talking 3.png|"Shall our lessons begin?" S2E04 Princess Luna talking 4.png|"Shall we mimic thy voice?" Fluttershy scared2 S02E04.png|"How is this?" Fluttershy 'Perfect, lesson over' S2E4.png|"Perfect, lesson over" S2E04 Luna 'how is...this'.png|"How is...this?" S2E04 Luna 'How'.png|"How..." S2E04 Luna 'About'.png|"...about..." S2E04 Luna 'Now'.png|"...now?" S2E04 Luna 'How about now'.png|"And how about now?" Twilight and Luna S2E04.png|Yes! Well done. Princess Luna holding Fluttershy S02E04.png|"Oh, we thank thee, dear Fluttershy!" Princess Luna holding Fluttershy on her shoulder S02E04.png|"Our normal speaking voice shall surely win us the hearts of thy fellow villagers!" S2E04 Pinkie looking at Luna holding Fluttershy.png|"Nightmare Moon is eating Fluttershy!" S2E04 Luna looking at foals running away.png|No! Not again! Princess Luna "Nay children wait!" S2E4.png|"NAY, CHILDREN WAIT!" Princess Luna oops S2E4.png|Oops Luna Sad 3 S2E4.png|"I mean... nay children wait." Twilight epic face S2E4.png|Uh... Luna Sad 4 S2E4.png|Time for Plan B! S2E04 Twilight and Luna walking through.png|"It is of no use, Twilight Sparkle." S2E04 Luna 'and they never shall'.png|"They have never liked us, and they never shall." Applejack gasping at Luna S2E4.png|Whoa! S2E04 Applejack on the ground.png|Even Applejack is scared? S2E04 Twilight 'uhh'.png|Uh...AJ? The princess is looking for some advice on how to fit in around here. Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png|Fit in? Oh, that's easy. Applejack Princess Luna S2E4.png|Applejack, ready to show Luna about fun. S2E04 Luna 'fun thou speakest of'.png|"What is this "fun" thou speakest of?" S2E04 Twilight and Applejack pointing.png|Try the spider toss, if you will. Luna Puzzled S2E4.png|"Pray tell, what purpose do these serve?" Luna Game S2E4.png|Let's do this! S2E04 Luna looking at web.png|Hmm...I believe I must hit the web to win. S2E04 Luna about to throw spider.png|Let's just try out this game, shall we? S2E04 Luna looking behind.png|Well, that's a bummer. S2E04 Luna determined.png|No, I will not give up! S2E04 Luna throwing spider for second time.png|Let's try this again. S2E04 Luna enjoyed.png|"The Princess enjoys this "fun"!" S2E04 Luna 'in what other ways'.png|"In what other ways may we experience it?" S2E04 Luna with the catapult.png|That's a funny position, Luna S2E04 Luna 'The fun has been doubled!'.png|"Ha ha! The fun has been doubled!" S2E04 Ponies cheer for Luna.png|Luna being proud. S2E04 Applejack and Twilight with Luna.png|Luna is truly happy for the first time in a thousand years. S2E04 Luna 'fair Applejack'.png|"I ask that thou call us... me... Luna, fair Applejack." S2E04 Luna 'Hear me villagers'.png|"Hear me, villagers." S2E04 Luna 'All of you'.png|"All of you." S2E04 Luna 'call me Luna'.png|"Call me Luna." S2E04 Luna walking with Twilight and Applejack.png|"Show me to this bobbing apples." S2E04 Luna shocked.png|Oh no! S2E04 Luna going to save Pipsqueak.png|Princess Luna to the rescue! Luna Saving Pipsqueak S2E4.png|Princess Luna trying to save Pipsqueak. S2E04 Luna looking 2.png|What? S2E04 Luna 'Tis a lie'.png|"'Tis a lie!" S2E04 Luna 'and ungobbled'.png|"Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful..." Luna Angry 3 S2E4.png|"...WHELP!" Cancelling Nightmare Night S2E04 Luna 'Fair villagers'.png|"Fair villagers...Please do not back away!" S2E04 Luna 'let us join together'.png|"Let us join together in..." Luna Fake Happy S2E4.png|"...fun!" S2E04 Princess Luna looking down.png|Ooh! Maybe a spider will cheer them up. S2E04 Luna grabbing spider with teeth.png|Let's have some fun. S2E04 Luna throwing the spider.png|Luna throwing a spider. S2E04 Luna 'not enough fun for you'.png|"Not enough fun for you?" Luna Magic S2E4.png|"What say you to...THIS?" Princess Luna "How many points do I receive?" S02E04.png|"Huzzah! How many points do I receive!?" Ponies run around Luna S2E04.png|Why are they running from me again? S2E04 Luna 'do not run away'.png|"Do not run away." S2E04 Luna 'As your princess'.png|"As your princess, ..." S2E04 Luna 'we command you'.png|"...we command you." S2E04 Princess Luna worried.png|This situation is getting out of control. S2E04 Princess Luna worried 2.png|I must come up with a solution. S2E04 Luna 'Be'.png|"Be..." Luna Lightning 2 S2E4.png|"...STILL!" S2E04 Everypony scared.png|Everypony leans down in fear as the echo of 'STILL' slowly fades. S2E04 Luna 'No, Twilight Sparkle!'.png|"No, Twilight Sparkle" Luna Eyes 1 S2E4.png|"We must use the traditional royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say!" Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png|"Since you choose to fear your princess... Luna Eyes 2 S2E4.png|...rather than love her, and dishonor her with this insulting celebration... Luna Eyes 4 S2E4.png|...we decree that Nightmare Night... Luna Eyes 5 S2E4.png|...shall be canceled... S2E04 Luna 'Forever!'.png|...FOREVER!" Luna Sad 5 S2E4.png|Poor Luna. S2E04 Luna walking away depressed.png|"Leave me be, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna believe what S2E4.png|Believe... you? Princess Luna thinking S2E4.png|Princess Luna is thinking of what Twilight is telling her. Luna Grumpy S2E4.png|"Yes, I can tell. By all the adoring shrieks of the children.. Princess Luna they run away S2E4.png|..as they run away!" S2E04 Twilight looking at Luna walking away.png|Oh Princess... S2E04 Princess Luna coming in.png|Hello there. Twilight and Luna1 S02E04.png S2E04 Luna 'of the frightened children'.png|"The ringleader of the frightened children." Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png|Um... Princess Luna thou make peace S2E4.png|"Has thou come to make peace?" Luna Shake 2 S2e4.png|Princess Luna wanting to make peace with Pinkie. S2E04 Luna smile.png|Watch out, Rainbow's behind you. Luna Lightning 3 S2E4.png|Luna in shadow. :o Princess Luna sparkle coming S2E4.png|Wonder what Twilight wants now. Princess Luna forgive withhold S2E4.png|"Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm." S2E04 Twilight 'come with me'.png|Are you really sure about that? Princess Luna sigh S2E4.png|Sigh. Might as well. A "scary but fun" princess Nightmare Moon Real S2E4.png|This Nightmare Moon looks even better than the one in the pilots! Princess Luna scares the foals S2E04.png|It's cool how she can turn back into NM without turning evil. Nightmare Moon With Fangs S2E4.png|Aaah this is Night Mare Moon with fangs! Transforming back to Luna.png|About to turn back into Luna. Luna Fangs S2E4.png|Normal Princess Luna with fangs. Princess Luna meant to do S2E4.png|"I am not certain that did what you meant for it to do, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna for what S2E4.png|"For what? For them to scream some more?" Princess Luna surprised! S2E4.png|Something unexpected. S2E04 Luna looking at foals.png|Huh? S2E04 Luna 'likest me to scare you'.png|"Art thou saying that thou...likest me to scare you?" S2E04 Pipsqueak talking to Luna.png|Pipsqueak talking to Luna. Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png|Well then, we shall have to bring... S2E04 Luna 'Nightmare Night back'.png|...NIGHTMARE NIGHT BACK!" Luna in the Everfree Forest S2E4.png|Luna is taking this all in... S2E04 Twilight 'really do like you'.png|"See? They really do like you, Princess." S2E04 Luna 'oh most wonderful of'.png|"OH, MOST WONDERFUL OF- Luna Happy 2 S2E4.png|-I mean, oh, most wonderful of nights!" Luna is now 20% happier. Luna Happy 3 S2E04.png|Do I spot a little bit of light blue hair? Luna aiming S02E04.png|Let the professional handle this. S2E04 Princess Luna happy.png|She did it! S2E04 Ponies cheering for Luna.png|Woohoo! Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png|Tail pull Princess Luna surprise! S02E04.png|I love apples! Princess Luna om noming S02E04.png|nom nom nom S2E04 Luna and ponies laughing.png|Luna having a fun time. Princess Luna on her own lightning cloud S2E04.png|I got your back, Twilight! S2E04 Princess Luna smiling.png|Oh, you did it. Princess Luna wink S02E04.png|Princess Luna winking at the audience. S2E04 Princess Luna laughing.png|Happy Luna is best Luna. S2E04 Luna, Spike and Twilight laughing.png |We scared her so good, right Twilight? ;) Hearth's Warming Eve Equestriaflag S2E11.png|Flag of Equestria Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png|Note the stained glass on the left A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Princess Cadance exactly why S2E25.png|Barely seen in the stained glass depiction Pinkie dancing S2E25.png Princess Luna flying in from the moon S02E25.png|Nighttime in Equestria. Celestia and Luna patrol S02E25.png|"Rest, my sister." Celestia and Luna on lookout S2E25.png|"As always, I will guard the night." Luna on night watch S2E25.png|Night Duty Princess Luna hears something S2E25.png|Something alerts Princess Luna. Luna speaking to Twilight S2E25.png|"Who goes there! Stay indoors, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight move Applejack S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Luna arriving at party S2E26.png|"Hello Everypony" Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|"Did I miss anything?" Luna dancing S02E26.png|Apparently Luna approves of modern music, if her expression is any indication. Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png|I wish you would let me go. Luna and Celestia discuss Twilight S3E01.png|Luna and Celestia, as they talk about the "next level" for Twilight. Luna talking about the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|Princess Luna. Celestia 'she is that much closer to being ready' S3E01.png|Discussing Twilight's next step. Luna leaves Celestia S3E01.png|Ok will do my sister. Twilight walking towards Luna S3E01.png|Luna walking towards the exit. Twilight sees Luna S3E01.png|Taking a quick glance at Twilight as she passes by. Twilight with two bags S3E01.png|Twilight is ready, while Princess Luna walks out of the room. Shadowed Celestia and Luna S3E1.png|Luna alongside Celestia, as they defeat King Sombra. Celestia and Luna firing a beam at King Sombra S03E01.png|The power of two princesses is not deniable. Princess Luna serious S3E1.png|Princess Luna does not look the slightest happy. Celestia convinces Twilight that she will not fail S3E01.png|Luna, glancing at Twilight. Princess Celestia but Twilight S3E1.png|Princess Luna with her wings spread out. Luna and Celestia with their cutie marks in the background S3E01.png|The moon behind Luna and the sun behind Celestia. Celestia telling Twilight to go S3E01.png|Luna, with a less than happy face. The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Celestia and Luna watch crystal aurora S3E02.png Celestia and Luna crossing horns S3E2.png|Asking for a praise. S3E02 - Praise 2.png|Princess Celestia and Luna praising. Celestia and Luna watching over train S3E2.png|C&L watching the train. The Book S3E2.png|What could this book hold? Sleepless in Ponyville Luna first appearance in Scootaloo's nightmare S3E6.png|Don't mind me, I'm just trotting through your forest, haunting your nightmares Headless mare with Luna on the moon in background S3E6.png|Luna appears inside the (dreamed) moon as a silhouette S3E6 Luna'sShadow.png|Princess Luna appears in place of the Headless Horse S3E6 Luna flying.png|Flying towards Scootaloo. I wonder if she chose to enter Scoot's dream because she reminds her of Snowdrop? S3e6 luna2.png|Princess Luna. Princess Luna of the night S3E6.png|"I am the Princess of the Night." Princess Luna into your dreams S3E6.png|"Thus, it is my duty to come into your dreams." S3E6 LunaTalking.png S3E6 LunaspeakingtoScoot.png|"I assure you that you are asleep. But when you wake, the thing that frightens you the most will still exist." S3E6 ScootandLuna.png S3E6 LunaPonits.png S3E6 LunaTalkingNod.png Princess Luna hmm S3E6.png|"Hmmm. Is the Headless Horse Princess Luna what frightens you S3E6.png|really what frightens you the most?" Princess Luna everypony has fears S3E6.png|"Everypony has fears, Scootaloo. Everypony must face them in their own way." Princess Luna nightmares will continue S3E6.png|"But they must be faced, or the nightmares will continue." Princess Luna she's waking up S3E6.png|Uh oh, she's waking up. S3E6 LunaintheRock.png|Ouch S3E6 Lunaflyingaway.png|"Face S3E6 Lunaleaves.png|your S3E6 Lunainthemoon.png|FEARS!" S3E6_Princess_Luna_face_your_fears_1.png|She's Everywhere! S3E6_Princess_Luna_face_your_fears_2.png|Luna in the moon, telling Scootaloo to face her fears. Luna in Sootaloo's dream S3E06.png|Princess Luna appearing behind the trees S3e6 luna3.png Luna winking S3E06.png|Princess Luna winking. Luna smiling S3E06.png|Happy Luna. Magical Mystery Cure Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Celestia and Luna smiling S03E13.png Celestia "may I present" S03E13.png S3E13 Awaiting the Coronation.png S3E13 The Crown-Bearer.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony S03E13.png Twilight waving to the ponies S03E13.png Twilight the Princess's speech S3E13.png|Somepony is happy. Twilight's first royal address S03E13.png Princess Twilight pointing out friends S3E13.png|Still really happy. Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Twilight "the luckiest pony in Equestria" S03E13.png|Luna swapped crowns! Princess Celestia & Princess Luna are very proud S3E13.png|Luna is proud of dear Twilight Sparkle. Celestia and Luna smiling at each other S3E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princesses in a hall EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Luna presents the crown EG.png SxZ5CFN.jpg|Human Luna and Sunset Castle Creator Canterlot Castle Luna.png Canterlot Castle Luna2.png|Luna in the Nightmare Night cloak. Castle Creator Princess Luna pink makeover.png|Pink Luna from the deleted Luna Eclipsed scene Canterlot Castle Chariot.png|Princess Luna's chariot. Other A Scary Visitor-1-.png|''Sparkle World'' magazine story A Scary Visitor! Nightmare Moon model from mobile game.jpg|From the MLP mobile game Comic issue 1 cover F.png Larry's Variant Issue 4.jpg Comic issue 4 shared cover.jpg Comic issue 5 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 6 cover A.png My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Category:Character gallery pages